Multi-surface anti-bacterial cleaning compositions are known in the art. However, most of these cleaning compositions have a harsh pH, either very high or very low, and therefore are not conducive to cleaning furniture, especially wood furniture.
Multi-surface anti-bacterial cleaning compositions generally are required to have low volatile organic compound (“VOC”) content, e.g. less than 3%. The formulation of low VOC content multi-surface anti-bacterial cleaning compositions is rendered difficult as the composition must meet the low VOC content requirement and at the same time provide for the optimum cleaning and disinfecting of the furniture surface, as well as not damage the surface being treated.
The present invention provides a new and useful anti-bacterial cleaning composition overcoming the problems of the prior art compositions.